


Freckles

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Winchester's Freckles, First Kiss, Fluff, I love this way too much, M/M, Oh My God, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dear lord, i kind of cried writing this, simplistic style, so cute??, this is so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: They say freckles are angel kisses.





	Freckles

They say freckles are angel kisses. That would explain why Dean had so many of them.

On late nights before Dean had even dreamt of Hell or Heaven being real, every night he'd get a kiss on the cheek.

Every morning, he woke up with a new freckle.

As the days went on, clear skin turned freckled. His nose and cheeks were adorned with new marks.

The days leading up to the end of his deal, the freckles became more common. They moved to his arms, a few on his hands.

He liked those freckles.

In Hell, he didn't get any more. 

In Hell, all he had was being torn apart and put back together. Again and again, the process repeated.

But he got no new freckles.

One day, a bright light came to save him. He remembered dark wings and a hand on his shoulder.

Then he woke up.

He had a new freckle.

He searched for the mysterious figure that saved him. He relished every new freckle that adorned his skin.

Each new mark was a blessing- one that reminded him he was alive.

Then he met the angel.

His angel.

Castiel.

With Castiel around, he didn't get any new freckles.

But he didn't need new freckles.

He had his angel.

Time passed, and Dean didn't get any new freckles except when Castiel was away.

He was okay with that.

One day, Castiel kissed Dean.

Dean liked it.

They slept in the same bed, cuddled up under the warm covers.

And Castiel kissed over his freckles.

Then he realized.

They say freckles are angel kisses.


End file.
